Stronger
by Viet grl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight but this time Inuyahsa points out all of her flaws compaired to Kikyou Kagome leaves and comes back three monthes later a whole new person. SessKag
1. I'm stronger and on my own

Okay I decided to post a story I wrote a long time ago. Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight this time Inuyasha points out every one of her flaws compared to Kikyou. Kagome runs home and doesn't come back for three month's and comes back a whole different person. What's the gang to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha some guy in Japan does.  
  
"Your aim is horrible you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn yard, you can't defend your self, and you are no help whatsoever the only thing you could do is sense the jewel shards. I don't know why I put up with you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's eyes glistened with tears. "Fine I'm going home and you can't stop me." Kagome yelled running to the well and jumping in. It had been three months since Kagome left and since then the gang had stayed at Kaede's village. Nobody would talk to Inuyasha because they all heard what he said to her that made her leave for three months. "Stupid Inuyasha why did he have to go and say that? Now Kagome's sealed the well so he can't go get her." Shippo mumbled he then sniffed the air 'that is a familiar scent. Whose was it?" Shippo sniffed again "Kagome's back!" Shippo called as he ran towards the well Sango and Miroku who were in the hut at the time followed.  
  
Kagome jumped up to the top of the well and was almost pushed back by a reddish brown fur ball. "Kagome I missed you." Shippo cried "Haha I missed you two Shippo were you a good boy?" Kagome asked "Yes it was so boring with out you." Shippo said. Just then Miroku and Sango made it to the well "Who are you? Release the kit now or fight us." Miroku said staff at the ready Sango's hand on Hirikotsu. "What don't you remember me?" Kagome asked. "Sango looked at the girl. "Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome nodded "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran towards the girl. "Why didn't you recognize me Sango I wasn't gone for that long?" Kagome asked. "Well my guess is the difference in clothing and hair." Miroku said. Miroku was right instead of the school uniform Kagome wore a tight black shirt with shot sleeves and a black skirt that was the same length as her old one and knee length high heal boots she also wore a sward at her side the sheath was colored black with a design of a red Chinese dragon snaking around the sheath. The hilt was wrapped in black and gold.  
  
Kagome also had longer hair that was as long as Sesshoumaru's that she had put into a low ponytail. She also wore her quiver and a longer red bow. "Why did you seal the well?" Sango asked Kagome "Oh that because I didn't want Inuyasha to get me. Because he would interrupt my training. I also finished high school." Kagome said. "So you won't have to go back for those tests thingy's?" Shippo asked "Yep I can stay here form now on but I'm going back once in a whole to visit my family." Kagome said. "Wonderful now let's go back I'm sure Kaede will be worried about us." Sango said.  
  
Back in the hut the group ate dinner. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "He's somewhere in the forest we didn't talk to him for the time you were gone." Miroku said. "Okay well I um don't know how to say this but from now on I'm going to search for the jewel shards on my own." Kagome said. Everybody stopped eating and stared at her "But why you just got back and you can't defeat all those demons on you own." Sango said. "I can and I will my decision is final I leave tomorrow morning. "Kagome said getting up. "I'm going to bed now so good night. The next day at sun rise Kagome got ready to leave. The others woke up to bid her farewell. "Kagome can I go with you please?" Shippo asked hugging Kagome. "I'm sorry Shippo but you can't go someone has to watch out for Miroku can you do that for me?" Kagome asked "Uh huh." Shippo said crying Kagome handed Shippo over to Sango. "Well bye I guess I'll see you some time." Kagome said as she ran off at a god like speed. "I'm going to miss Kagome." Sango said "Well all will Sango." Just then Inuyasha came back "Oi why do I smell Kagome coming here but not leaving?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome must have masked her scent." Miroku said. "What you mean she was here?" Inuyasha asked. "Yep she was here all night she just left." Sango said going back to the hut. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Well my friend Kagome has decided to find the jewel shards on her own." Miroku said.  
  
"What she's going to be killed!" Inuyasha yelled. "I have trust in Kagome when she says she can handle it well then I believe her." Miroku said walking in the hut. Kaede then came back from collecting herbs "So I see young Kagome has left." Kaede said. "You mean you also let her go." Inuyasha yelled "Yes I sensed an increase In Kagome's spiritual powers," Kaede said, "Oh and there is a rumor that a demon is terrorizing a village just west of here. It might have jewel shards." Kaede said. "Right then lets go we have no reason to stay and we have been lounging around long enough." Inuyasha said.  
  
They made it to the village only to see the demon already dead. "Excuse me sir but do you mind telling us who killed this demon?" Sango asked the man she asked turned around "Oh yes she was a priestess clad in a short black kimono. She came by a killed the demon with her sward and arrows then took a pink jewel from it and left." He said "This girl how long ago did she come by?" Miroku asked "About an hour ago. She took of that way I believe she was on her way to the next village." He said "Thank you sir." Miroku asked "So Kagome came by huh I guess we follow her trail of dead demons since she masked her scent." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome  
  
"That was fun. Now I see why Inuyasha is always itching for a fight." Kagome said walking along the path. "If my senses are correct there is another jewel shard just beyond the next village." Kagome said just then Kagome started singing Ooh hey, yeah Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm...  
  
[Chorus:] Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm...  
  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
  
Come on, now Oh, yeah  
  
Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go, alright, here I go  
  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
  
Kagome laughed at how that applied to her life. "It's true I'm stronger now I even surpass Kikyou I refuse to be compared to her again." Kagome said with a fire in her eyes. Kagome then took out her walkman she brought just in case she got board. Evanescence Everybody's Fool came on Kagome then began to sing along with it.  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide?  
  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
Somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool Kagome sang as she walked into the next village. It had been a week since Kagome came back and so far she had collected 10 jewel shards. "Hm I wonder how long it will be until the others find me." Kagome thought. "Kagome saw some steam rise in the distance "What is that?" Kagome asked herself she looked at her surroundings "Oh now I remember there was a hot spring near by. Good I need a bath." Kagome thought as she walked to the hot springs.  
  
Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha stopped at a nearby hot spring for Sango. When Sango left Miroku got up. "Don't even think about it lecher." Shippo and Inuyasha said. "Sigh I wish Kagome never told you to look after me Shippo." Miroku said sitting down. "Keh." Shippo said. 'Stupid kit now he's acting like me. I guess it's because he misses Kagome though I'll never admit it I do too.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
At the hot springs Kagome undressed and got in the hot springs. On the other side Sango also got in they were separated by a boulder at the same time both girls sighed. Kagome and Sango immediately jumped up. "Whose there?" Kagome asked. "Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yes who is this?" Kagome said. "Kagome its Sango where are you?" Sango asked "I'm in the hot spring." Kagome said. "Sango looked past the boulder "Kagome!" Sango called as she jumped in with Kagome. "Hay Im happy to see you to." Kagome said. 


	2. we're now enimies

Okay thanks for the reviews and no Kagome is not gothic I just like the color black. I might make Inuyasha talk to Kagome soon and you'll just have to find out what Inuyasha's reaction is to Kagome.

Kagome undressed and got in the hot springs. On the other side Sango also got in they were separated by a boulder at the same time both girls sighed. Kagome and Sango immediately jumped up. "Whose there?" Kagome asked. "Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yes who is this?" Kagome said. "Kagome its Sango where are you?" Sango asked "I'm in the hot spring." Kagome said. "Sango looked past the boulder "Kagome!" Sango called as she jumped in with Kagome. "Hay I'm happy to see you too." Kagome said. "How have you been?" Sango asked.

"Never better. How 'bout you and the others?" Kagome asked "Fine we just followed a trail of dead carcasses." Sango said. "Oh so how's Shippo doing?" Kagome asked "He is doing great I haven't been grouped since you left. Shippo is doing a good job." Sango said. "Good well I really hate to cute this short but I have to leave. Here give this to Shippo for me." Kagome said pulling out a lolly pop from her belt (Did I forget to put that? Oh well she has a belt with a lot of pockets for stuff) "I have to go tell Shippo I said hi and give him a hug and a kiss for me." Kagome said as she dressed and ran off.

Sango came back to camp a few minuets after Kagome left. "Hay Sango what took ya so long?" Shippo asked. "I meet Kagome at the springs. She said to give you this since you have been a good boy." Sango said giving Shippo the sucker "She also said to give you a hug and a kiss but I bet you want her's more than mine right now." Sango said. "Thanks Sango." Shippo said as he put the sucker away "Aren't you gonna eat that?" Sango asked "Nope I'm gonna wait till I see Kagome." Shippo said. "Okay now let's go to sleep." Sango said lying down with Shippo. 'So Kagome came back but left us. I wonder if we'll ever see her again.' Inuyasha thought as he went to sleep.

The next mourning the group woke to a demon's roar. "Let's go!" Inuyasha said as he headed in that direction Sango, Miroku, and Shippo following on Kirara. When they got there the group was stopped in there tracks. Kagome was already there fighting the demon with her sward. The demon took a swipe at her but she jumped up and did a few back flips and landed with one of her legs out stretched, one bent, and a hand on the ground her sward in the air. Kagome sheathed her sward and pulled out her bow and notched an arrow and fired right into it's belly. Two jewel shards came out. Kagome then took out her sward and beheaded the demon and fell gracefully to the ground.

She then picked up the jewel shards "Yay two more jewel shards." Kagome said as she fused the shards to a bigger one around her neck. "Thank you priestess how may we repay you?" The village elder asked "No need I'll just take the jewel shards and be on my way. I have to go home for more supplies anyway." Kagome said cleaning her blade with a cloth she got from her belt. "Well good bye." Kagome said as she started walking toward the gang but was stopped when Shippo knocked her over. "Kagome I missed you." Shippo called Kagome got up in a sitting position and stroked his hair.

"I know I missed you to all of you." Kagome said. Inuyasha was shocked at the Kagome that was standing in front of him. 'I hope I didn't do this to her.' Inuyasha thought. "Hay Kagome can you stay with us today?" Shippo asked "Yes Lady Kagome please stay with us." Miroku said "Yes Kagome please stay even if it's just for the night." Sango said. "Alright just for the night I have to go back to my time to get more supplies and make more of this stuff in my belt." Kagome said. "Yay Kagome's back Kagome's back." Shippo said in a sing song voice jumping up to her shoulder and took out the sucker "Now I can eat this." Shippo said. "Okay Shippo but lets get going I want to be back before night fall." Kagome said "How are you gonna do that?' Shippo asked, "You better hang on." Kagome said "Why?" Shippo asked then Kagome ran at a speed that surpassed even Inuyasha.

"Wow she got fast." Sango said. "Yea now hurry up Or we'll be left behind." Inuyasha said taking off after them. Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara.

It was sunset when they reached Kaede's village. "Wow that was gun Kagome how did you get so fast?" Shippo asked "Will training with my master and running for my life before made me go a lot faster. Oh and you better not say anything when Inuyasha comes." Kagome said "Why?" Shippo's question was answered when Kouga came "Ah there's my woman come let's go before dog breath gets back." Kouga said Shippo jumped off Kagome when he saw the expression on her face. "KOUGA I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! THREE MONTHES AGO I WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE ABOUT THIS BUT I HAVE CHANGED. GET AWAY AND STAY AWAY FROM ME. GO MARRY AYAUMAE FOR ALL I CARE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS'S CALLING ME YOUR WOMAN. SO MAKE LIKE A TREE AND LEAF." Kagome yelled poor Kouga was on the ground from shock the others watched from afar.

"Wow go Kagome I never knew she was that mad at him. You'd think the way she was nice to him she liked him." Sango said the boy's all nodded there head's. They walked down to Kagome who was breathing heavy. "Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked. "Yes Shippo I'm fine now that Kouga's gone." Kagome said hugging him. "Hay you guys want to go to my time?" Kagome asked. "Yes we do but cant only you and Inuyasha get in?" Sango asked "Nope I made it so you can go in as well so let's go I need to restock so come on." Kagome said leading the way to the well.

Ion Kagome's time every body sat in the living room. "Um Kagome where is your family?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh them well my mom got a new job so they had to move to the states. My mom gave me the house. I don't have to pay for the water or anything because the government does that. So you guys hungry?" Kagome asked. "Yes Please." Shippo said "If it would not be too much trouble." Sango said "Yes that would be nice Kagome thank you." Miroku said. "How about you Inuyasha I have some ramen." Kagome said "Um yea sure." Inuyasha said.

After dinner Kagome went out side to the herb garden to make her powders and healing potions. Inuyasha followed her "Kagome." "Yes what is it Inuyasha?" "Well um I'm sorry about what I said three months ago." Inuyasha said "Oh that's okay Inuyasha I got over that about three days ago. I just left because I wanted to prove to you that I could fight on my own. And in the process collected 12 jewel shards I just forgot I had to get Kouga's shards." Kagome said. "That's okay. I have a question." "Alright what is it?" "Where did you train for all this time? And who did you train with?" "Oh that's easy. I trained in swordsmanship with Kenshin Himura. As for the powders and potions and junk I learned from the book grandpa left here." Kagome said 'Oh so would you consider staying with us?" Inuyasha asked. "No I like being on my own I'm free no one to hold me back." Kagome said

"Why not!" Inuyasha yelled "Listen I love you and all like a brother I just want some alone time to myself. I don't care f you get Kikyou to help you I'm going solo." Kagome said "Fine from now on were rivals god bye!" Inuyasha said storming off to wake the others "Get up we're leaving!" Inuyasha yelled at everybody. "Why?" Sango asked, "Kagome has decided she wants to be on her own next time we see her we fight her." Inuyasha said shoving everybody down the well.

"Inuyasha really is stupid. I could kill him in a millisecond." Kagome said shaking her head. She then went about making her potions and powders. Just then Kagome saw a bunch of kids and a woman dressed in black robes and pointed hats appear in front of her. "Professor what are we doing in this dojo?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked. Kagome recognized this language. "Yes Professor McGonagall do tell me why you brought your students here?" Kagome asked. "Well I told them that you were still alive even though the story of you was over 500 years ago." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well as you can see I'm alive and making powders and potions for my travels so unless you want to help be quiet." Kagome said. "Kagome is it true you made most of the potions and spells we know?" Hermione asked "Yes I also was a student at Hogwarts but I skipped every year so I finished it in three years." Kagome said adding some rosemary to her grinding bowl. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked "I'm making a potion to heal cuts and bruises." Kagome said.

After and hour Kagome was done replenishing her mixes. She then walked over to the weapons wall and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. "I'm leaving for the feudal era now. I have more shards to collect." Kagome said walking to the well "Professed McGonagall don't do this again I'm gone for long periods of time I won't be here again. Oh and Malfoy call anybody a mudblood again and I'll make sure you can't continue your family line." Kagome said jumping down the well.

"Well let's go not many people in Tokyo know English." Professor McGonagall said and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. (Sorry about this Harry Potter part I just felt like it.)

Kagome jumped up from the well she knew she couldn't go to Kaede's village so she went west to a jewel shard she felt.

Sesshoumaru felt a strong presence in his lands that was close to him so he went to investigate. He saw a woman in all black with something on her head walking towards him. "'Cause I am stronger then yesterday now it's nothing but a mile away and my loneliness ain't killing me no more." Kagome sang she looked up to see the demon Lord she pressed pause on her walk man and took off her head phones "Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru how are you on this fine night?" Kagome asked "Where is my hanyou of a brother you hang around?" He asked "That baka he's gone I wanted to go solo and he gets all mad saying were enemies stupid Inu-baka." Kagome said

Sesshoumaru decided to test this girl he unsheathed tokijen and ran at her. Kagome heard him unsheathe his sward and unsheathed her's in the nick of time. "Hay what's the big deal?" Kagome asked jumping up and doing a couple of back flips. "I wanted to test your skills see if you were the one I felt." Sesshoumaru said sheathing his sword "Well I probably am if you felt somebody weak. At least that's what Inuyasha said." Kagome said

"He was wrong your aura is strong and your swordsmanship is perfect." Sesshoumaru said "Well thank you my lord but I must be on my way I sense a jewel shard coming and I don't want to die just yet." Kagome said unsheathing her sword. Just then a large bear youkai Kagome threw her sword at its stomach where the jewel shard was. The bear youkai disintegrated "Why do they always so that?" Kagome wondered picking up the jewel shard. "Well it's been nice but I must take my leave." Kagome said picking up her sword.

"Hmm I could use her to my advantage." Sesshoumaru said walking towards Rin and Jaken.

"Inuyasha why did we have to leave Kagome. She has gotten stronger then even you Inuyasha." Sango said "Feh that weakling is not stronger then me." Inuyasha said "Believe what you want Inuyasha but Kagome has indeed surpassed you and Kikyou in strength her aura has gotten very strong in the past three months." Miroku said. "Whatever we will continue searching for the jewel shards." Inuyasha said "How?" Shippo asked "Kikyou you can come out now. Kikyou will help us." Inuyasha said Shippo passed out from the strong smell of death.


	3. YOu're friends?

"Inuyasha why did we have to leave Kagome. She has gotten stronger then even you Inuyasha." Sango said "Feh that weakling is not stronger then me." Inuyasha said "Believe what you want Inuyasha but Kagome has indeed surpassed you and Kikyou in strength her aura has gotten very strong in the past three months." Miroku said. "Whatever we will continue searching for the jewel shards." Inuyasha said "How?" Shippo asked "Kikyou you can come out now. Kikyou will help us." Inuyasha said Shippo passed out from the strong smell of death.

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?" Sango asked "Like I said now Kikyou will sense the jewel shards for us. She is way stronger then her copy. I mean why have the copy when you can have the original." Inuyasha said "Fine but I'm only doing this because I need to kill Naraku." Sango said picking up Shippo she tied a piece of cloth around his nose and mouth. Shippo then woke up "Thanks Sango I was about to die from the smell Inu-baka can take it because as his half brother says he's a half breed." Shippo said Sango and Miroku had to hold in there laughter at this.

Kagome

Kagome sensed that Sesshoumaru was following her all day so she stopped she knew that his human ward was tired. Kagome sat down and started a fire. "Sesshoumaru I know your there and I know that your human ward his hungry so come out." Kagome said Sesshoumaru came out with Jaken, Rin, and Ah and Un. "Sit down I'm not going to harm any of you." Kagome said as she pulled out a box of pocky. She tossed it to Rin who caught it and looked at her confused. "It's food not healthy mind you but it's good." Kagome said Rin nodded and opened the box.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru why have you been following me?" Kagome asked "As much as I hate to admit it human but I am in need of your assistance." Sesshoumaru said. "What do you need my help excuse me assistance with?" Kagome asked. "There is a powerful demon in my lands that I can not get close to only a priestess can break the barrier in which it hides." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine but I'm going to lay out some ground rules. First you shall call me by my given name Kagome and I shall call you by your own honorific. Second if I sense jewel shards I'm going after it my first duty always comes first. Last we shall rest when the child needs to. A human child does not have the energy of that of a demon." Kagome said. "Fair enough." Sesshoumaru said.

The nest mourning Kagome got up at dawn she went off to a clearing not far from the camp. Kagome sat cross legged she focused on her center and stretched her power out looking for traces of the Shikon shard. She sensed a strong but calm power next to a young innocent power a weak loyal power and a strong confident but gentle power. 'That must be the camp.' Kagome thought then sensed her friends about a mile from her. 'We better leave soon.' Kagome thought just then she felt three jewel shard three miles east of her.

Sesshoumaru woke up to a strong power he walked to the source of the power to see Kagome in a meditative state. Kagome opened her eyes and got up. "Lord Sesshoumaru your half brother is only a mile from here unless you want a confrontation I suggest we leave now." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and went to gather the rest.

with the group

"Inuyasha we need rest we haven't slept nor rested since the clay pot joined the group." Sango said. "No Kikyou says there's a jewel shard nearby until we get that we won't rest." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha it's about 30 feet away from us."

Kikyou said. "Alright let's go guys." Inuyasha said crouching down so Kikyou could get on his back.

"Sesshoumaru I sense a jewel shard five yards away." Kagome said. "Alright Rin stay with Ah and Un Jaken you know what to do." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes milord." Jaken said. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru Rin will be good." Rin said. Kagome took off for the jewel shard with Sesshoumaru in tow. In a clearing a group of Inuyoukai stood. "Hmm looks like I gotta kill some dogs. Good I was looking for something to relive my stress." Kagome said. She unsheathed her sword and charged. "Hay Lord Sesshoumaru do me a favor and turn on some music." Kagome said tossing him a small but powerful boom box.

Kagome had taught Sesshoumaru how to use it so he just pressed play. Story of the Year's Anthem of Our Dieing Day came on.

The stars will cry  
the blackest tears tonight  
and this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air

Kagome thrust her sword into one of the dog's back where a jewel shard resided. At that point Inuyasha arrived on the scene. Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Kirara arrived a few seconds after.

And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need

Kagome ran under a second dog and ran her blade along its stomach while she ran. She then cut off one of its leg's and thrust her sword into the side of its belly dislodging the jewel. The third one somehow had the power of invisibility so she tied a cloth around her eyes and concentrated on its aura. She saw a purple light in the form of a giant dog so she charged to it.

From up here the city lights burn  
like a thousand miles of fire  
and I'm here to sing this anthem  
of our dying day

The dog was faster then she thought. He dogged her first attempt so she just speed up. Kagome jumped up and thrust her sword into its back. She was flung off and into a tree. She recovered immediately and ran toward it. As she predicted it moved to the right so she moved as well.

For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before

She rammed her sword into its paw and shoved it into the ground pinning its paw there. She unsheathed a kodachi and used it like a regular sword with superb attack and defense. She cut its shoulder on its right so it couldn't move as fast.

From up here the city lights burn  
like a thousand miles of fire  
and I'm here to sing this anthem  
of our dying day  
  
of our dying day  
of our dying day  
of our dying!!!  
  
For a second I wish the tide  
would swallow every inch of this city  
and you gasp for air tonight!!

Kagome then searched for the jewel. It was imbedded in its forehead so she jumped up and was about to cut it but it rammed her into the tree. Kagome went light headed for a second then jumped back up. She slashed the back of its neck causing it to have trouble breathing.

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
  
Our dying day  
Of our dying!!!

Kagome thrust the sword on it's forehead as the jewel came out the dog died. Kagome jumped up catching the jewel on her way down. "Now that Lord Sesshoumaru is a great stress reliever." Kagome said taking of her blind fold and retrieving her sword. She cleaned both blades on the animal's fur. "Indeed that was a very good battle to watch." Sesshoumaru said walking out into the clearing.

"You're traveling with Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked to the group who all beside Inuyasha had there mouths wide open. Kagome giggled "You guy's are going to catch fly's if you don't close your mouths." Kagome said.

"Hello Kikyou I see you have joined the group." Kagome said with no sign of malice in her voice like she was talking to an old friend. "Yes I have I see you have been doing well." Kikyou said. "Very thank you." Kagome looked over at her tired friends. "What happened to them?" Kagome asked "Oh I forgot they need more rest don't they oops sorry Kagome we'll rest frequently." Kikyou said.

"Just take care of them well I have to go see ya. Let's go Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said taking off.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked. "Well you see..."

Hay it's Kemberly I'm sorry for the delay see my dad is in the military and we moved so I didn't have a computer to write with. I'm so sorry please don't yell at me. I'm working on a new story and a new chapter to this so catch ya later I hope


	4. The horror of the gossiping ladies of th...

"Well you see," Kikyou said, "I was facing off against a demon that also sucked up demons. Kagome came and helped me and we became friends." Kikyou finished with a warm smile on her face. "Whatever let's go." Inuyasha said. "Um I can't do that Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "Why not?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm living a lie I died a long time ago. So farewell Inuyasha." Kikyou said. She took a dagger to her heard and plunged it in. Hundreds of light blue orbs flew to the sky all but one. A pink orb stood there for a moment then took of in the opposite direction.

Kagome felt something come at her but didn't turn around quick enough. She was thrown to the ground. Sesshoumaru watched as a light pink orb was absorbed into her body. "Argh my head." Kagome said getting up. "What was that?" Kagome asked. "It was the rest of your soul I believe." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh right well then let's go." Kagome said Sesshoumaru just followed her. Kagome walked back to the camp where they left Rin with Ah and Un. "Hello Rin how were you when we were gone?" Kagome asked. "Rin was fine but Jaken left. A large bird demon came and told Jaken something then he left with her after he told Ah Un something." Rin said. Just then Jaken ran into the clearing. "Lord Sesshoumaru I have urgent news! The Lord's and Ladies want to come to the castle to discuss the matter of Naraku as well as the demon in your lands." Jaken said.

Sesshoumaru pondered this for a moment, "Kagome it seems there's a change in plans. It seems that I must return to my castle to meet with the other lord's of the lands. So it seems to will have to join me." Sesshoumaru said. "I don't mind I have to train myself again anyway so it's no big deal." Kagome said. "Good then we shall leave now. Jaken are the Lord's currently at my place of residence?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes my lord they are currently in the guest wing." Jaken said. Sesshoumaru nodded and summoned his cloud beneath him as Kagome, Rin, and Jaken mounted Ah Un.

The group arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle at sunset. Once Kagome saw the castle she was in awe. The grounds were like a small forest. On the east side of the castle was what looked like a real forest. In the front was a regular yard you would see in a modern home. Sakura tree's were scattered her and there and flowers of every kind imaginable and every color dotted the yard. A gravel pathway with Sakura trees making a border led from the fates to the front door much like a park walkway.

On the west side was what to Kagome looked like a lake. Sesshoumaru's castle was built by a mountain side that had a waterfall that made a beautiful clear lake. The lake led to a river that wound its way through the back yard and into the forest on the east side and disappeared into the surrounding foliage. In the back was a large building Kagome assumed was a dojo. It was as big as a modern foot ball field and just as tall. It was also surrounded by foliage.

What surprised Kagome the most was the castle it's self it looked ad if it had been carved out of marble. The windows had stained class depicting battles of a giant white dog in numerous battles. The front had a stair way with roman pillars surrounding it. The doors were carved out of solid oak with oriental designs decorating the edges. Above the roof like structure was a large blue crescent moon. Kagome assumed met that this was Sesshoumaru's castle the building had three stories Kagome could not imagine why he needed them though. All in all it surpassed even the most beautiful and expensive house in the modern world.

Sesshoumaru was glad that his castle had made the priestess react in such a way. He had designed the castle himself when he was just a pup. With the help of his mother of course. Sesshoumaru descended just outside the gate and Ah and Un followed his lead. Rin, Jaken, and Kagome got off of Ah and Un and followed Sesshoumaru into the palace.

"Kagome follow me I shall show you my castle. Tomorrow you shall meet the Lord's of the other lands." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded still marveling at the beauty of the house. "Jaken take Rin to be." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken nodded and dragged a tired Rin to her bedroom. After Sesshoumaru opened the door. Once again Kagome was in awe the door opened to revile a grand staircase made from marble. The walls were white with portraits of many demon's and demonesses. On that was shown a lot was a male inu-demon Kagome assumed he was Sesshoumaru's father. The demon had the same color eyes as Sesshoumaru but shown with a kinder glint. His hair reached to about an inch off the floor. He also had a blue crescent moon on his forehead as well as two violet strips on each cheek.

He wore a dark blue kimono with silver patters of crescent moons on his left shoulder and right leg as well as a pair of black boots. His sack was silver with blue tips. On the particular picture Kagome was looking at was a demoness at his side as well as a young demon.

The demoness was beautiful she had long light blue hair almost white that was knee length. She had icy blue eye that held laughter in them. On her head was also a light blue crescent moon as well as purple strips. She wore a layered robe that entitled she was royalty her kimono had different shades of blue so Kagome made the obvious guess that her favorite color was blue.

Kagome was most surprised at who the young demon was. It was a young Sesshoumaru she didn't recognize it before because this demon looked happy he like his mother and father held warmth in his eyes where the Sesshoumaru she knew was as cold as ice. Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome tore her eyes away from the painting to follow Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru showed her the hot springs, dinning room, kitchen, servant's quarters, the dojo, the waterfall, meditating room, library, study, and his room. She was to stay out of his room. She could visit the study and library at any time she wished. Kagome was glad about that she had some major homework to catch up on. Last but not least was her room. Kagome was once again awed. Her room was white with a large queen sized four poster bed made from the finest red wood. The curtains on the bed were blood red velvet. The sheets were dark blue that sparkled like the night sky silk. The drapes the were in front of a sliding door were white and were barely see through. To her right was a door that opened to revile a large walk in closet with hakamas, haoris, kimonos, fighting kimonos, yakuta's, and just regular dresses.

On the left was a door opening to revile an indoor hot spring. In front of the bed was a vanity also made of red wood. The drawers held and assortment of hair ornaments, hair ties, and ribbons. As well as make up of every color. Kagome walked out the balcony doors to see that she faced the waterfall. "Wow this room is beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded "I must leave to meet the other lords now if you need anything a servant shall help you." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome set down her back pack which she had retried during her last visit home. She dug out her text books and note books and headed towards the study.

Meanwhile in the library Sesshoumaru was meeting with the other lords. "Sorry about popping in uninvited Sesshoumaru but the problem with Naraku has grown as well as the demon in your lands. Naraku killed a quarter of my army last week." Lord of the south Lord Ashitaka said. "I am working on it that is why I have brought the miko Kagome to help. She is the only one who can bring sown the barrier of the demon and she also has a knowledge of Naraku." Sesshoumaru said

"Yes well we shall talk more of this later it's late we should retire." Lord Aoushi of the north said. "Yes let's." Lord Onimuyasha of the east said. Sesshoumaru nodded and got up. The lords walked by the study when they herd a growl come from the room. Curious the Lords decided to see who made the noise. They walked into the room to see Kagome behind the desk clutching the top of her head in frustration. Mumbling things with books and papers strewn about the place even on the surrounding floor.

"Okay if the formula for Pythagoreans theorem is a2 b2 c3 then all I have to do is square a leg then add it to the other and then find the square root of the hypotenuse how hard can that be. So all I have to do is. 24 squared is 526 plus 13 square is 169. So 526169 695 and 695's square root is 26.362852 hay that was simple." Kagome said as she continued solving her math equations. That is until someone spoke. "Hmm I guess the miko you brought is educated as well Sesshoumaru very good." Lord Onimuyasha said.

Kagome looked up from her work "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru did you need the study?" Kagome asked she then looked around her. "Um I guess I had more homework then I thought I'll clean it up." Kagome said setting to work putting her things away then. Kagome was done in a second with the help of her powers. "No I did not need the study Kagome we were only curious as to what had made a noise in here earlier." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh well I'll try to keep it down then good night." Kagome said. Leaving the room with her books floating behind her in tow.

"Good night Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. Turning to the other lords Sesshoumaru said good night to the other lords and went to bed.

The next mourning Kagome decided to train herself once again to keep her skills sharp so she dressed in a white hakama and magenta haori and grabbed her sword and headed out the door.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the dinner table when a servant rushed in breathing hard. "My lord I can not seem to find Lady Kagome any where it seems as if she woke early this morning and left." He said. Sesshoumaru nodded just as the other lord's and there mates came in. "Sesshoumaru are you aware that the miko you have taken in is now occupying you dojo?" Lord Aoushi said. "Yes I am aware of it when my servant said she had left early in the morning. We shall go meet her after breakfast." Sesshoumaru said.

The other lords agreed and sat down to eat. It didn't take long so they headed down to the dojo just in time to see her rush out of the building. "Kagome where are you going." Sesshoumaru asked. "Um I sensed a jewel shard so I'm going after it it's not far." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and told the other lord to follow if they wished. The lords and ladies wanted to see how Kagome faired in a battle so they followed Kagome.

Kagome stopped in front of a human looking kitsune demon. "Ah so you're the infamous miko the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou." He said. "What ever buddy listen I have a schedule to keep so if you would just hand the jewel over we can all just go home and not have a meaningless fight." Kagome said annoyed. "I don't think so prepare yourself little miko." He said.

Kagome sighed and just stood there. A second later the demon fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. To a human it looked as if Kagome just stood and never moved and the demon somehow fell dead but the demons saw how she did it. Kagome did move but she moved as fast as light. She ran forward and hit him in the head, arms, legs, chest, and lower area. And than as fast as she went she appeared back into her spot.

Kagome walked over a retrieved the jewel from the bloodied mess. "I told him to just hand it over but no he had to get hurt. But no he had to go and call me little. They will never learn." Kagome said purifying the jewel with her touch. Kagome then noticed she had an audience.

Kagome looked over to see and inu demon couple, a wolf demon couple, and a hawk demon couple next to Sesshoumaru. "Oh um hi Lord Sesshoumaru who are they?" Kagome asked. "Kagome these are the Lords of the other lads and there mates. This is Lord Ashitaka of the South and his mate San." Sesshoumaru said pointing to the inu demon couple Kagome nodded at the couple as they did the same.

"The hawk couple you se are Lord of the Northern lands Aoushi his mate Misao and the wolf demon couple are Lord Onimuyasha and his mate Suzuki." Sesshoumaru said. The couple's and Kagome exchanged greetings. "Well um I'd love to chat but I have homework to do that's I have to turn in very soon so I go to go. I'll see you at the house if you could call it that." Kagome said rushing off to the castle to finish her homework.

The Lords and there mates (besides Sesshoumaru) Headed back to the castle to continue there discussion from the day before.

This time Kagome just set out her language arts book and a spiral notebook she had to do her journal report about Romeo and Juliet for Mr. Johnson. "Argh why do teachers seem to give out these stupid homework assignments?" Kagome wondered as her hand shot across the page writing her report. She was busy writing so she didn't notice the three females that walked into the doorway and surround her. That was until they spoke.

"Kagome what are you doing at Sesshoumaru's castle?" Lady San asked. Kagome looked up "I'm here because he needs my assistance to break a barrier of a demon's." Kagome said. "Oh so you don't have any feelings for him." Lady Misao asked. "No only as a friend oh no I know where you're going with this my friend have been down this road before no I'm going to the library good bye." Kagome said packing up her things and rushing out the door.

The Lady's followed her asking question after question. Kagome turned a corner she knew led to the library and ran down the hall way. She stopped only to open the door and flung it open and ran in closing it behind her and leaning against it breathing heavy dropping her books. The Lords that were occupying the room at the time stared at her questioningly. "What ever you do don't tell them I'm here." Kagome said picking up her books and disappearing into the maze of shelves.

Soon after the door was opened by the Ladies of the North, South, and East. "Did Kagome come here?" Lady Suzuki asked. The Lord figuring out why Kagome was running replied with a no and the Ladies went off in search of Kagome. Sesshoumaru clueless for once about something asked what was going on. "Well you know how women are they like to gossip so my guess is they bugged Kagome about having a more then platonic relation ship with you." Lord Aoushi said.

"Oh I get it no wonder she ran." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes that's why I ran now would one of you be so kind as to help me out of this fucking maze Sesshoumaru calls a library? Oh wait never mind I know what to do." Kagome said The Lords watched as Kagomes figure walked long the top of the bookshelves. "Damn Sesshoumaru why do you have to make a maze out of a library?" Kagome asked landing gracefully on the ground.

"I don't arrange my things the servants do that." Sesshoumaru said. "Yea whatever well thanks for getting me out of that situation I get enough of that from middle school girls." Kagome said. "You're village is very educated is it?" Lord Onimuyasha asked. "Of course you see in my time every child goes to school until they are around 18 then they could continue there schooling if they wish." Kagome said. "What do you mean your time?" Lord Aoushi asked.

Kagome then launched into an explanation of her time and the well and how she got here. "Well that is quite a story Kagome so why are you not with your friends?" Lord Aoushi asked. "Well I wanted to go off on my own to prove that I'm not just a cheep imitation that's all. Then I said I liked being on my own and he blew up and said we're now nemesis so whatever." Kagome said lying on her back. "Well I have to go so I'll see you later." Kagome said getting up. She gathered her books and cautiously looked outside in fear of being caught. Unfortunately she was caught just as the ladies rounded the corner.

"Kagome!" they called. "Oh shit!" Kagome yelled running in the opposite direction. The lords of the North, south, and east all laughed at this. "Poor Kagome she'll be lucky if she ever gets a place to study." Lord Onimuyasha said.

The meeting had ended and it was now nightfall and Sesshoumaru headed to his chambers. For lake of a better word he was surprised at what he saw. Kagome was lying on his bed with her book open floating above his bed. "Kagome what are you doing floating above my bed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I needed a place where I wouldn't be disturbed by the ladies of the lands and I came upon your room since it has some sort of barrier around it that keeps them out I decided to stay here and figuring this was your room I didn't want my smell on your bed." Kagome said turning the page of her book she didn't even look up to talk to him.

"What is that you're reading?" Sesshoumaru asked. "A murder mystery I love them there always so fascinating." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru walked over and took the book from mid air. "Hay I was reading that." Kagome said descending to the ground. "The Mysteries of Sherlock Holmes. What is so interesting?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's fun to try and figure out who killed who. Also Sherlock Holmes can figure out who did what for an entire day by just looking at them." Kagome said.

"I see well you're going to have to leave seeing as I wish to retire." Sesshoumaru said. "Alright see you tomorrow." Kagome said. As soon as she got out the door her eyes widened in horror as she saw the other Ladies running toward her. "Damn you Sesshoumaru I'll get you for this." Kagome said running the opposite way of the girls. Sesshoumaru just chuckled so quietly you wouldn't be able to here it unless you were right next to his mouth.

* * *

Hay it's Viet grl sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have a little writers block also if you wanna continue The New Protector then e-mail or review and I'll see what I can do if nobody wants to then I'm going to discontinue it. Well I moved into my new house a while ago and I'm still trying to get the hang of my school so that also might have to do with it. Also if you like me are looking for a specific type of story but cant find it and want me to write one I'll be more then happy to Well that's all I have to say. Ja 


	5. Kagome Sesshoumar's first love

"I see well you're going to have to leave seeing as I wish to retire." Sesshoumaru said. "Alright see you tomorrow." Kagome said. As soon as she got out the door her eyes widened in horror as she saw the other Ladies running toward her. "Damn you Sesshoumaru I'll get you for this." Kagome said running the opposite way of the girls. Sesshoumaru just chuckled so quietly you wouldn't be able to here it unless you were right next to his mouth.

It took Kagome an hour but she finally eluded the Ladies of the Lands. She had put up a temporary barrier around the room to keep out the ladies. Honestly Kagome forgot why they were chasing her. She just shrugged her shoulders and went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully until a scream pierced the peace and stillness of the night. He shot out of bed and ran into the direction the scream came from. He met Kagome half way she was shrugging on a robe while heading to the sound. They made arrived to the Lord of the North's room. On the bed was Lady Misao was on the bed as pale as death. A thin line traced across her neck as well as stab wounds. Her bed was covered in her life's fluid. Kagome gasped and put her hand to her mouth. The stench of blood hung in the air and if she could smell it then it must be horrible for the lords and ladies.

Lord Aoushi was kneeling next to her holding her to his chest rocking back and forth. Kagome walked forward but when Lord Aoushi noticed her glared at her with red eyes. "Kagome he his barely controlling his demon rage I suggest you not come near them." Sesshoumaru said. "But I need to get to her to help." Kagome said. "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'll explain later but every moment we wait her soul his closer to leaving the realm of the living. I need you and the other lord to try and restrain him." Kagome said.

Perplexed Sesshoumaru did as told he informed the other lords and they helped him restrain Lord Aoushi from his mate. Kagome worked as fast as she could. She held her hands over Lady Misao and felt her power flow out of her in turrets. Lady Misao was glowing a bright blue and soon her body was in the air. The onlookers watched as Lady Misao's wounds closed and her body clean of all the blood. The Lords slackened their grip on Lord Aoushi as he saw the Kagome was healing his mate.

Soon Lady Misao started breathing and she stopped glowing Lord Aoushi ran to catch his mate. As soon as he caught her Kagome fell back on the floor her breathing labored. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and leaned her against his chest. "Is she okay? Is she alive again?" Kagome asked so quietly that even Sesshoumaru with his demon hearing had to strain to hear her. "Yes Kagome you saved her." Sesshoumaru said, "Good." was all she said before she fainted.

Sesshoumaru got up and picked her up bridal style to her room. After Sesshoumaru left he Lords and Ladies stared at each other all thinking the same thing. Kagome would make a formidable foe should they ever anger her. Lady Misao took that time to wake up. "I'm alive but how?" were the first things she said. "Kagome saved you." Lord Aoushi said.

"Wow it's seems we underestimated the little miko." Lady Misao said then yawned and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to her room and laid her on the bed he watched as her chest moved up and down with every breath she took and how she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He heard her heartbeat quicken and her breathing become irregular. It showed that she was awakening. "Oww my head I feel as if I just got rammed in the head with Sango's boomerang." Kagome said.

"Well it seems you lost a lot of energy with that last stunt." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh yea um is she okay?" Kagome asked. "Yes she is fine now you need to rest." Sesshoumaru said. "I can't their still here I have to get rid of him." Kagome said getting out of bed and running down the hall.

Sesshoumaru followed closely and stopped right behind her when she stopped in front of the dojo when she walked in he followed. Once he closed the door she erected a barrier around the dojo. "I know you're here come out and tell me why you killed lady Misao and then face your death." Kagome said with such a cold voice she could freeze a fire.

Just then a child around the age of 11 came out. He had black hair with silver streaks through it on his forehead was a light blue crescent moon connected by the tips to a dark blue tear drop on his cheeks were a pair of sky blue lines his tail was the same as his hair and was wrapped around his waist and was dressed in rags and held a sword in hand still covered in the blood of Lady Misao. "You are but a child why did you attack Lady Misao?" Kagome asked. "The barrier you put around the dojo is it sound proof so that nobody may here what we speak of?" The boy asked, "Of course why?" Kagome asked.

Just then the boy fell to his knees and cried. "I'm so sorry I didn't want to do it but I was forced." The little boy said. "What are you telling the truth?" Kagome asked. "Yes everything I say right now is truth. I was forced to by a demon." The boy said.

"Well just so I know you are telling the truth I'm going to put a temporary spell on you so that you can't lie." Kagome said. The boy nodded. Kagome chanted a spell and the boy sat up straight and his eyes were clouded over. "What is your name?" Kagome asked "Suichii Monamino." He said, "How were you forced to kill the Lady of the North?" Kagome asked.

"I am the son of the late lord and lady of the south. I was the youngest of the three children. The oldest was my sister Kagome, second was my other sister Akira. One day when I was only five in human years my sisters and I were playing out in the garden when a guard ran up to us. He said the castle was under attack and my mother had already been killed and my father was fighting of the intruders. My oldest sister picked me up and held my other sisters hand and ran to the dojo she grabbed her katana and twin kodachi, and a dagger for my sister and I.

"After she ran out of the grounds to a village a few days from our palace. The human's there bore no grudge against demons because we protected them. My oldest sister was week for we were attacked many times and she had been injured severely. Once we got to the village she pleaded with them to take me and my other sister in. they agreed and Kagome put a concealing spell on us so that we would look like normal humans. After she ran back in the direction of the palace.

"Akira and I lived with a young couple for thirty years and we haven't heard from our sister. Then one day while Akira and I were playing a man came and told us he knew where our dear sister was. He told us if we followed him and did everything he said he would bring back our beloved sister." Suichii said.

"So he told you to kill the lady of the Northern Lands and you did as told so you could see you sister am I correct?" Kagome asked. Suichii nodded. "I see have you ever seen the man?" Kagome asked, "No his face was always covered by the shadows." Suichii said. "Where is your other sister Akira?" Kagome asked. Then Suichii's face turned angry "she was taken to serve as a prostitute for demons and humans alike." Suichii said. "Oh that's sad do you now where she is now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes she now serves in Osaka." Suichii said. "Hmm." Kagome thought she waved her hand and Suichii's eyes unclouded. "Suichii would you stay here for a moment?" Kagome asked. Suichii nodded and sat down still crying. Kagome took Sesshoumaru over to the corner and faced him. "Sesshoumaru can we help him he's faced a lot." Kagome said. "Kagome he has just killed the Lady of the Northern Lands." Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru you heard him he was forced to he just wants to see his older sister again." Kagome said. "Alright fine but he is your responsibility if he harms anyone for his stay here you shall take most of the blame." Sesshoumaru said. "Understood now I want you to send one of your men over to Osaka to get the other sister I'm sure she would greatly appreciate it." Kagome said. "Alright but the same applies to her as well." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and they walked over to the boy.

"Suichii how would you and you sister like to stay with us? I can try it locate your sister." Kagome said. "I would love that but you may never find my beloved older sister. The man said she was turned human and won't be transformed back until her 18th birthday." Suichii said. "Well how old was she when she disappeared?" Kagome asked. "15 in human years." Suichii said. "Well then she shall turn back to a demon soon now how about we go get you cleaned up and get rid of that sword. I have a feeling your not one for violence." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome and Suichii. The boy seemed familiar to him. That's right he said he was the son of the late Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Now he remembered. It was over fifty years ago. He went with his father to the Southern Lands to celebrate the birth of there second child. He was around the age of 13 in human years. While his father was talking with the Lord Sesshoumaru went to explore the grounds.

He heard laughing near the lake and went to investigate. It was Kagome the oldest daughter of the lord and lady. She was playing with her new baby sister. Sesshoumaru remembered he was astounded by her beauty. She was a miko-demon her remembered. One of the first and only. She had black as midnight hair with blood red streaks through it, her tail was the same. On her forehead was a sapphire crescent moon on the tips was a blood read tear drop the sign of the southern lands.

She had light blue lines on her cheeks and had lips as red as the rose on her eyes were eye liner and dark red eye shadow. She was dressed in simple attire she was probably training before because she was clad in100 silk it nearly felt like water. The undershirt was white but looked like a regular sleeveless shirt. The kimono was also sleeveless it split where the body met her hips and flowed down to her knees.

The black slakes were loose so that she wouldn't rip it when she stretched and had a red rose on the bottom of the left leg where it ended at her ankle. She had on the black slippers she they were black with a white lining. She then tied the gold sash around her waist. She put her hair up in a bun using black hair sticks.

Sesshoumaru went up to them and began talking soon over the next few weeks they became good friends. When Sesshoumaru left back to the western lands he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time his father visited them he followed. Soon he found he was in love with Kagome.

He didn't think she felt the same so he avoided her. Then the day before they were attacked she had cornered him in his room with no way of escape. She had made him tell her why he was avoiding her. When he wouldn't tell her she threatened to make him tell her what it was and all of his deepest darkest secrets with a spell she found. So he finally cracked and told her. Her eyes went wide and she turned away. He thought she didn't feel the same and his heart broke.

That was until he heard a squeal and he felt a pair of arms encircle him. She had returned his feelings. That day they shared there first kiss with each other. Before she left to go back to the southern lands he vowed to make her his mate. Well of course the adults were delighted. That was the last time he saw her.

Then everything went down hill form there. The demon he is now trying to get rid of had killed the lady and lord the next day and Kagome, Akira, and there new brother Suichii disappeared. Of course Sesshoumaru was heart broken he sent out men to search far and wide for his love and her siblings but after a few months gave up.

Then a year later his mother died and his father married a human and she gave birth to a hanyou. His father forgot about Sesshoumaru and turned his attentions to the hanyou child.

After that Sesshoumaru turned cold and emotionless. Until he came across the human child and the woman Kagome. Sesshoumaru told Kagome he was going to retire and she bid him good night. That night Sesshoumaru dreamed of his beloved Kagome who disappeared over fifty years ago.

After Suichii bathed Kagome led him to her room and told him to lie in her bed as she put out a blanket on the floor and another one to cover her. "Suichii how long has it been since you've seen Akira?" Kagome asked. Um around three years." Suichii said. "How old are you all in human years?" Kagome asked. "Well Kagome would be 17, Akira would be 14 and I am 11." Suichii said. "How old are you in demon years?" Kagome asked. "Kagome would be 67, Akira 64, and I 61." Suichii said. "Oh so you were 31 years old when your older sister left, Akira was 34?" Kagome asked. "Yes I was only five in human years and Akira would be eight. Kagome was 11." Suichii said. "Oh well would you like to see Akira?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but I would love to see my oldest sister she was always there for us when we needed her. Mother and father were always to busy for us." Suichii said. "I'll try my hardest to find your sister." Kagome said. "Thank you." Suichii said he then fell asleep Kagome following soon after.

The next mourning Suichii was still sleeping so Kagome went to go get breakfast for him. Sesshoumaru had already ordered a man to go get Akira and should be back around midday.

When Kagome came back with Suichii's breakfast he was already waking. "Good mourning Suichii did you have a nice sleep?" Kagome asked. "Yes very." Suichii said. "Well here's some breakfast when your done we can go down to the gardens." Kagome said. Suichii nodded.

Kagome was hiding form Suichii she knew it wouldn't last long but she would try. Right now they were engaged in a game of hide and seek. Kagome then masked her scent and climbed up the tree. Suichii appeared under her and sniffed the air. He then left to seek her elsewhere. Kagome nearly laughed when she saw him leave perplexed. She then looked to her left and nearly screamed.

A girl around the age of 14 was sitting next to her on the tree. She had long light blue hair and tail, her eye's were a piercing icy blue, on her cheeks were a pair of white lines, on her forehead she bore the mark of the southern lands. "Oh you must be Akira. I'm Kagome was your journey a comfortable one?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it was now may I see my little brother?" Akira asked with desperation. "Go ahead." Kagome said. Kagome watched as she ran out of the tree to the boy on the ground. Kagome watched as the siblings embraced and talked to each other of what has happened the past few years. Deciding to give them a little privacy Kagome went to the dojo.

Kagome took her katana off the wall and unsheathed it. Testing it a few times she then practiced her swordsmanship unknown to her that she had spectators. Suichii and Akira were watching Kagome practice her swordsmanship. "Suichii does her stance remind you of something?" Akira asked. "Yes I seem to remember our older sister practicing this." Suichii said.

"You think…" Akira said. "No she couldn't be but just to be sure let's observe her to see." Suichii said. Akira nodded and the two watched and remembered a long time ago when they would watch there sister as she practiced. "Akira do you think we'll ever see Kagome again?" Suichii asked. "Of course we will our sister is too strong to die and stubborn." Akira said. Just then they felt a presence behind them. There stood Sesshoumaru he too was watching Kagome fight as if remembering something.

"Konichiwa Sesshoumaru-sama." Akira said. "Hello Akira it's time for dinner I trust you know where the dining room is." Sesshoumaru said. "Hai." Akira said and she took Suichii's hand and led him to the castle. "Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stopped mid strike and turned around. "It's time for dinner I suggest you bath and join us." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked down at herself and saw her collar was wet with sweat "Oh yea alright see ya later." Kagome said. She then ran past him to the hot springs.

Kagome walked into the dinning room refreshed and felling clean. Kagome sat down to the right of Sesshoumaru. After dinner Kagome went to the dojo. Curious Sesshoumaru followed after her. When he got to the dojo he saw Kagome in a meditative state. "I know you're here Sesshoumaru so what would you like?" Kagome asked. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm trying to spread my energy over the lands to find the sister of the Suichii." Kagome said.

"She will not show up until her eighteenth birthday why try now?" Sesshoumaru asked. "The sooner I get there sister back to them the sooner I can get that demon that is plaguing your lands." Kagome said. "But it is futile and you need you energy when the time does come that she shows herself." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome dropped her hands to her sides and slumped her head in defeat. "Alright." Kagome said walking into the castle.

A few days later Kagome was skipping along the halls singing a happy tune. Lady San saw her, "Why are you so happy this mourning Kagome?" Lady San asked depressed. "Oh it's my 18th birthday today." Kagome said. Then she noticed how down Lady San seemed. "Why are you so sad Lady San?" Kagome asked. "Today is my niece's birthday as well she was to be 18 too." Lady San said. Kagome then remembered that Lady San was the lady of the south. "Oh I'm so sorry Lady San I should have remembered." Kagome said.

"No it's alright but I suggest you try not to anger Sesshoumaru today. They were both mates to be and loved each other very much. Sesshoumaru probably misses her most of all." Lady San said. Kagome nodded and walked down stairs to the siblings under her care.

The siblings were also down Kagome understood seeing as it was their sister as well. "I know you miss you sister but look at it this way I can start looking for her today." Kagome said. The two looked up smiled a strained smile and went back to looking at the water. "The water always helped calm Kagome. I now see why." Akira said. "Well then I'll meditate on the lake now if you will please leave I can get to work." Kagome said.

The two looked at her as if she was crazy. "The faster you move the faster I'll find your sister." Kagome said. The two then shot up and ran to the dojo. Kagome smiled and turned to the water. She concentrated her power and took a careful step on the water then when her foot didn't sink she walked into the middle of the lake. She then spread her ki over a wide area trying to find there sister.

But what she found was what she didn't expect the person she was looking for was right on her. Kagome opened her eyes to see if anyone was near but found none. So when she closed her eyes again she tried to pull the Princess Kagome to her. Unknown to her while she was doing this she was glowing a blood red. Her hair grew longer and red streaks lined it. A tail grew and wrapped around her shoulder. Her nails grew to claws. On her forehead was a sapphire crescent moon on the tips was a blood read tear drop her cheeks now had light blue lines and her lips were now as red as the rose on her eyes were eye liner and dark red eye shadow.

Her attire also changed she now donned a kimono similar to Sesshoumaru's but more feminine where his was white her's was black and there his was red her's was a darker red; her armor was like his on a smaller scale. Her boots were also like his. Once it was done Kagome looked around to see if the princess wad there. It was then that she noticed the difference in her. Her concentration broke and just before she fell into the water she screamed.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study reminiscing about his days with Kagome when he heard a scream. He noticed it was the human Kagome's scream and went after the sound of her voice. He was met halfway by Akira and Suichii. They arrived at the lake Kagome was at and saw that coming out of the water was Princess Kagome all wet and grumbling. The two children ran over and embraced who they thought was there sister. "I'm sorry I couldn't find your sister so why are you embracing me?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome did you hit your head on a rock?" Akira asked. "No I'm fine except for waking up while looking for your sister looking like this." Kagome said. "What do you mean Kagome you are our sister." Akira said. "No I'm Kagome the ningen." Kagome said. "No you are our sister. Now come to be d I think you're sick." Suichii said. "No I'm fine what are you two playing at. I know you miss your sister but that doesn't mean you should use me as a replacement." Kagome said. She started walking when she felt a little dizzy. "On second thought I think I might go to bed." Kagome said and then she collapsed into the lake.

Sesshoumaru went and got her before she drowned and brought her to her room all the while studying her face. 'She looks like her but it could just be a trick or I'm just still asleep and I'm dreaming that she came back to me.' Sesshoumaru thought.

Meanwhile in Kagome's dream she was in the place between the living world and death. She remembered this was the place where the unmother tried to kill Inuyasha. At the entrance to the other world stood two demons.


	6. She's Back

Alright let me straighten one thing out. Somebody named sc gurl just told me I spelled Aoushi wrong well guess what I never knew how to spell it so I just went with what I thought it was srry if I offended you. Secondly just assume Kenshin Himura lived in the 21st century for the sake of the story ok and that Kagome was a legend among witches and wizards because she used her spiritual powers that to them was magic. Get it got it good. My good day was ruined by that but I appreciate it I want to make my work enjoyable for you so if you want tell me what's on your mid. I won't go off on you like I did this one because she was the first person to criticize me ok I feel better. Oh yes I would also like to thank Dark Inu Fan for reviewing my stories I just love getting reviews. I'm not going to be like I need this many reviews or I won't continue. Just remember the more reviews the faster the chapter comes out.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the two demons standing at the entrance of the bridge. One was a tall Inudemon His kimono was like something from the mainland. The top had the high collar and long sleeves that were semi loose. It reached the ground but slit at the waist. He also wore white pajama like pants no doubt made from silk. The kimono was a light blue with a white outline. Tied to is waist was a sword in its sheath.

His hair was long and nearly touched the ground his tail was wrapped around his left shoulder. His face had a sapphire crescent moon on the tips was a blood read tear drop. On his cheeks and wrists were two blood red strips. His eyes were also golden amber. Next to him was a woman Inudemon. She had the same facial features as the man next to her except her eyes were an icy blue and so were her strips. Her hair was just like Kagomes her attire was layered like that of the unmother but instead of different shades of red they were different shades of blue. The innermost layer was a midnight blue and the shade got lighter and lighter until it looked almost white.

"I am Lady Takara and the demon next to me is my mate Lord Kurosama. Kagome we are your parents." Lady Takara said. "No way you're demons my parents are humans." Kagome said. "Think what you want but tonight you shall relive your past to the day you turned human." Lord Kurosama said. "What? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. She then noticed she was somewhere else images passed before her. She saw a young demoness around the age of eleven running from a young 13 year old looking Sesshoumaru.

She was really surprised when she saw that Sesshoumaru had a smile on his face. "Can't catch me Sesshou-chan." The young demoness said. "Oh I bet I can Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said. The young Sesshoumaru disappeared and the demoness Kagome looked around "Where did he go?" She wondered to her self. A pair of arms encircled the young demoness. "I got you Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said. Just then laughter could be heard throughout the castle.

"Ha ha ha No hahaha fair hahaha your cheating hahaha." Demoness Kagome said between peals of laughter. "Say you give up." Sesshoumaru said unrelenting on his tickle torture. "N n...Never!" demoness Kagome said through her laughter. Sesshoumaru doubled his efforts. "Okay okay I give." Demon Kagome said. Sesshoumaru got up and helped Kagome up. Kagome smiled and pounced on Sesshoumaru and started tickling him. A deep laughter sounded though the castle. "Say you give." Kagome said.

The image gave way to an older Kagome and Sesshoumaru standing in a bedroom. Kagome recognized as his room. "Sesshoumaru why have you been avoiding me?" demon Kagome asked. (Okay I'm getting tired of calling the demon Kagome so I'll refer to her as Kags for a while. Kags demon Kagome human for now) "Nothing Kag's I just have a lot on my mind." Sesshoumaru said. "I know you're lying Sesshoumaru I know you better. Now tell me what's wrong." Kag's said. "Nothing!" Sesshoumaru said clearly getting frustrated. He tried to walk past Kag's but she stepped in front of him and sealed the door so he couldn't get out.

"Kag's move and unseal this door now." Sesshoumaru said. "No not until you tell me what's wrong." Kag's said. Sesshoumaru grew angry and walked to the other side of the room. "That's just the problem I can't tell you! I also can't hold this in anymore! I'm afraid Kag's. I'm afraid of rejection, I'm afraid of heartbreak, I'm afraid of you! Don't you see I love you Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Sesshoumaru bent his head down so his bangs covered his eyes as he heard her gasp. There was a silence and Sesshoumaru expected his door to open and slam closed instead he heard a squeal and looked up just in time to see a black blur run into him. He wrapped his arms around Kag's figure as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I love you too Sesshoumaru." She said before pressing his lips to his. He was so surprised he fell back to the wall and soon returned the kiss.

The image gave way to Kag's and Sesshoumaru standing in front of the palace. "When you come back I will make you my mate." Sesshoumaru said. Kag's smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can't wait." She said before pulling him into a kiss. In the background were a pair stunned Youkai Lords and Ladies.

The two ladies grinned and squealed, "We're going to be sisters in law and grandmothers." They said in unison. Sesshoumaru and Kag's broke there kiss and looked at there parents blushing. They had forgotten they where there. "Now look what you went and did you broke there little moment." Lord Inutasho said. If possible the two blushed redder. The Ladies and Lords laughed at their children's expense

The image then changed to a darker one. Kagome was standing in front of a battle. She saw Kag's standing next to Akira and Suichii. A demon walked up to them and said something Kag's nodded and ran to the dojo along with her siblings. Later they came out each with a weapon in hand and ran off into the forest as the demon went to the castle where the small battle was going on.

Kag's took her siblings to a nearby village and exchanged a few words with the village leader. She turned to Suichii and Akira and said good-bye and ran into the forest. Halfway back to the castle Kag's was ambushed by 20 demons. Taken off guard she was beaten just as they were about to place the final blow arrows came from everywhere. 10 miko's then came out from the foliage of the forest.

"What do we do with her Kikyou?" a woman asked next to what Kagome recognized was a live and breathing Kikyou only a little younger. "We take her to our village. I can feel the power of a priestess in her. We shall turn her human and send her down the bone eaters well where she shall be transported somewhere." Kikyou said. The other women nodded and picked the demoness up.

The scene changed and Kagome was once again at the entrance to the other world. "All you memories will come back once you awaken." Lady Takara said. Then the scene swirled in a blur of colors and then all was black. Kagome looked around and saw a white light in the distance. It was warm and comforting so she ran towards it.

Sesshoumaru, Akira, and Suichii sat around Kagome's room and turned to her when she showed signs of waking. Akira and Suichii ran over to Kagome's bed side as she sat up and held her hands. "Ugh where am I? Oh no I must get back to father." Kagome said. "Kagome have you come back to us? Are you truly our sister?" Akira asked. "Of course Akira what ever made you think other wise? Wait didn't I just leave you with a village. Where are we? Did father defeat the enemy already?" Kagome asked.

"What are you talking about Kagome? That battle was over thirty years ago. Don't you remember you were turned human?" Suichii asked. "Human? Don't be ridiculous why would I be human?" Kagome asked. "So you do not remember of your travels with Inuyasha and his group on the look for the shards of the Shikon no' tama?" Akira asked. "Inuyasha who's he? What's the Shikon no' tama? Now answer me what happened to father and mother and where am I?" Kagome asked.

"You are in Lord Sesshoumaru's palace. Mother and father died in that battle. You were turned human by someone and you lived as a human I believe 500 years into the future. Inuyasha is Lord Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother. Inuyasha is a half demon you traveled with when you came back and broke the Shikon no' tama when it came from your body." Suichii said.

"What do you mean half-brother? Lord Inutasho is still mated with Lady Sakura and last I knew she wasn't pregnant. Also Sesshoumaru is not yet a lord he is still a prince Lord Inutasho is still living." Kagome said. "Lady Sakura died soon after you disappeared and Lord Inutasho mated to a human princess and conceived a hanyou child. Lord Inutasho died protecting her." Akira said.

Kagome sat still for a moment as a blur of images passed her as a human. Her eyes watered and she cried into her hands. "I think we should leave now Suichii we shall visit Kagome when she is feeling well again." Akira said. Suichii nodded and left reluctantly with Akira.

Once they left Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome's side and brought her into his lap and held her as she cried into his chest. He was so glad he didn't have his armor now. How he longed to have her in his arms when she disappeared and now she was but not in the best situation he would have picked. Kagome's stopped her crying for a second to see who was holding her. When she saw Sesshoumaru her eyes watered even more and she clung to his kimono and buried her face into his chest and cried.

"I should have been there Sesshoumaru. I could have stopped them from killing them. I should have stayed to help father protect the lands. I should have let a guard take the children. It's all my fault." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru shushed her and stroked her hair. "You could have done nothing. Do not blame yourself for something you have not done." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and rocked her a little as he comforted her as she cried. Soon he heard her breathing even and her heartbeat slow. He gently laid her on the bed and put the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead and quietly walked out the door. Where a pair of eager children stood waiting for him to say something. "She is sleeping now let her rest and when she awakens you may see her." Sesshoumaru said. The two siblings nodded and left to the gardens.

Two hours later Kagome woke to the sun shining in her face and the soft chirping of birds. She heard the door open and then two someone's on top of her. "Kagome I thought you would never wake up." Akira said. "Kagome Akira hit me on the head again." Suichii complained. "Akira you know better then to hit your younger brother and Suichii stop complaining you're too old to do that." Kagome scolded the two. "Yes Kagome." The two apologized. A second later the door was opened once again and Sesshoumaru walked through.

"I see you are awake. Good it's now time for breakfast so if you want any come down." Sesshoumaru said. Akira and Suichii jumped off the bed and ran past Sesshoumaru saying a quick thanks before disappearing down the corridor.

Ok I got's writers block my muse went on vacation and won't come back for a while so I'm really really sorry I'll update when I have more ideas. Also I have really important state tests coming up in two days so I'm kinda stressing about that. Well that's all I have to say Ja.


End file.
